The Gunslinger
by The Yaoislinger
Summary: Sen is about to meet the next gunslinger, a paranormal gunman destined to fight demons on behalf of god, but it seems the gunslinger may be more interested in Sen than his destiny. Multi-chaptered/Yaoi/AU/Action
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic ever, from my favorite show ever kekkaishi (which i do not own).**

**I had a OCxSen fic idea that has been floating around in my head for months and I **

**just found out about this site. This fic is AU I decided to make it in America due to my **

**lack of knowledge of Japans schools it is also going to contain many OCs. Now on with the show...**

**Chapter 1-Enter gunslinger**

"So Alexander what's the deal, why are we here?" the blonde ayakashi majiri said staring at his much taller superior.

"I told you Sen this is where he's going to be Okuni said the next gunslinger would be in New York although why he would be in this bar i can't imagine." Alexander replied.

Alexander was indeed curious this was were the next gunslinger would appear Okuni had never been wrong abou this sort of thing before, but still the gunslingers don't appear until they're at least sixteen years old and this was a full fledged bar. It had taken Alexander some serious work to get sen in there he had to tell the bouncer he was a girl which is why he looked so young(granted he thought Sens look of anger was hilarious to behold.

Sen just sat there silently waiting for this new kid to show up when he thought to himself, _I wonder if the new kid will be a guy or if he'll be hot? _Sen perished the thought as he felt his cheeks turn red from embaressment, no one in the whole Night Troop knew he was gay and he wasn't about to ask if the Troop tolerated that kind of thing anyway becasue he didn't personally think it was anybodies buisness but his own what gender he preffered.

"Well Sen buckle down, looks like we're gonna be he for a while." Alexander said leaning back into his seat using his wide brimmed cowboy hat to shield his lights from the annoying lights of the bar. _Might as well get a nap while I'm here. _he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it has taken me long enough to type this bad boy up and now on with the epic tale!**

**Chapter 2-Fools rush in..**

Michaels POV

_I can't believe this place is still open. _I thought to myself.

_I mean the manga shop towards the end up this slum is still pretty cool but this place is rife with crime, I guess that bar over there must give this dump of a neighborhood buisness._

The neghborhood was one of the worst when it came to crimes such as: muggings, murders, and rape none of which Michael had ever encountered mind you, mainly because he was about six ft. three and fairly strong for the age of sixteen. His wardrobe might have had something to do with it he wore a cowboy-esque, hat a comfy black windbreaker that was about down to his thighs and he wore a nice pair of black combat boots, all in all he was a scary looking nice guy.

_At least the store will have the new issue of his favorite yaoi series. _I blushed, I'm glad none of my friends know I come down here I'm not ashamed to be gay but i don't feel like it's anybodies buisness if I'm gay or not.

"Look I pay, I just need more time!" a voice pipped up from the alley to my right.

I looked to my right and immediately saw a smaller man shaking with fear with two rather nasty looking punks. _Funny, their wereing suits weird for this part of New York especially when it's in an alley outside of a bar._

"Oh maybe we outta go to the boss with that story shall we." the man said picking the smaller frightened man his shirt collar and carrying him through the door.

"I gotta help that guy those bastards aren't gonna hurt hi on my watch!" Michael said rushing to go up to the door of bar before realizing: _I'm not armed, and they probably are. _Mike looked around the alley for somethng he could hide under his windbreaker."A pipe,sweet!" Picking up the pipe and tucking it under his windbreaker Mike walked up to the door preparing himself for a fight. _Damn morals, always getting me into fights though not this severe. _Mike thought to himself as the bar door closed behind him.

**Alexander & Sen at the bar**

Alexander sat up instantly jarring Sen out of his daze. "I can sense him Sen the next gunslinger just walked into the bar!" Alexander said looking around the bar seeing a rather frightened man standing infront of a group of suits. "Sen when did they walk in?" Alexander asked. "About thirty minutes ago, I think somethings up with them too, I can sense a sinister aura coming off of them, I think they're half ayakshi majiri."

"So it would seems Sen looks like we outta help the little guy ou..." Alexander hadn't even reached for his gun before a kid no older than Kagemiya walked into the bar and up to the majiris. _That's the gunslinger I can feel it, and he looks like he is pissed off at the suits. _"Well Sen, there's the next gunslinger in the hat and windbreaker." Sen facepalmed, _This guy has guts I'll give him that._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its taken me so long to p this up ive been really into death note recently, but i digress on with the epic saga...**

**Chapter 3-..where Alexander is to lazy to tread**

**General POV**

"Hey leave that guy alone!" michael shouted at the suit weating thugs.

_This was probably not my best approach _michael thought to himself as the thugs stared angrily at him for interupteing there shake down of the scared man who noticng their focus on michael, decided to book it out the front door of the bar.

"Well crap kid ya cost me some money on that one, you better be willing to pay." the smallest thug said snapping his fingers summoning the larger thugs to surround micahel.

"Coward." michael said coldly to the leader of the thugs.

"Oh trust me,the thug said turning his his eyes solid black, you don't wanna fight me kid." Michael couldn't belive what he just saw, was he hallucinating or something? That mans eyes were solid black and he had gotten up to with in an inch of him.

"But if you insist." the thug said smugly, picking up michael by the collar he preceded to throw him on top of the table of two patrons of the bar who were on the other side of the room.

Michael landed on the table with a thud shattering the table and alling in between two, rather calm peopl considering what just happened, staring at him. _Huh, a cowboy and a cute blonde boy wouldn't mind having him nurse my wounds_. michael thought as he began to blush realizing this was not the time or place to get horny.

"Okay definetly not hallucinating." michael said in pain at being thrown through a table.

The leader of the thugs slowly approached michael ready to put the kid down for annoying him, when the Blonde boy jumped between the thug and michael laning crouched just above michael, his fingernails lengthening into claws. "So another half ayakashi, interesting." the thug said to the blonde boy. "Stand aside, I have nothing to pick with you just the kid on the floor beneath you." he said motioning for the blonde to move away.

"No you're not hurting him he's with us." sen said slightly embarresed at how close his rear was to the boy underneaths' crotch.

"No please, i cant let you get hurt because of this guy." michael said gritting his teeth due to the pain as he struggled to get up while reaching for the pipe under his windbreaker, "Lets go then kid!" the thug said pushing sen out of the way with ease but michael ducked with lightning speed and hit him in the shin with the pipe. _This is gonna be good _alexander thought to himself from his seat having not moved at all since the table was smashed.

**Michaels POV**

Michael was starting to get a second wind, one he couldn't explain and everything was going slower for some reason, it was a s if he was experiencing real-life bullet time. _This is amazing, im like a damned super hero!_

By this time the other thugs had joined in and michael was dispensing them with ease thanks to his mysterious new found ability. Michael had also noticed the blonde boy had joined in and was helping him fight off the thugs as well, by this time he had figured out the boy was also not totaly human either.

Michael felt himself lifted into the air by his collar once again by the thug. "Judging by that speed that would make you a gunslinger, so where's your mentor at then kid?" the thug said to michael looking beat up from their recent fight.

BANG! The thugs head jerked to the side as a bullet entered his skull causing him to drop michael to the floor.

"I'm right here." alexander siad holding his smoking gun triumphantly in his hand.


End file.
